


Living Nightmare

by The_Saint



Category: The worst witch 2017
Genre: Breaking her sister’s toy, Discovering her secret, F/F, Heartbreak, Mistaken Identity, Powerless, Putting her back together, Sibling Rivalry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saint/pseuds/The_Saint
Summary: “With Ada at her side, Hecate knew that everything would be alright.”Someone is playing a dangerous game, many pawns have be used and failed but this time...it’s perfect.





	Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored The Worst Witch books and totally fangirled of Kate Duchene’s potrayal of Miss Constance Hardbroom. When I found out they were rebooting the show, I was on the fence but I gave the show a chance and feel for the ships of Hackle & HicSqueak. 
> 
> Pardon any/all spelling and grammar mistakes as I have read and re-read my work but often the stupidest mistakes STILL pop up!  
> Please read & review, any constructive criticism, thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy...
> 
> I have completely revamped this fic as I had no idea what/where I was going with it but alas!!! I do now  
> Heavily inspired by an episode of Black Mirror...

It  _always_ starts off like this....

But now, the game had long since become predictable, boring...frustrating!

* * *

 

In the beginning...

Time....

For Hecate, it was essential to know the time, to perhaps be able to figure out exactly how long she had been held in captivity. How long had it been since she had opened her eyes and learnt of her new surroundings?

She would wait, helpless, clinging onto hope.

Hope...

But, hope like time became lost.

Now, it was in dreams where her subconscious mind would only serve to torture her, teasing her as if it where remotely possible to reclaim her long lost freedom, no matter how bleak the outcome may seem, yet _still_ tightly holding onto this dream concept by only her fingernails.

To have a sense of time and purpose was lost, if not, with a twisted sense of irony as the slender chain that held her faithful timepiece, remained around her neck however it was out of reach. Her purpose had been stolen from her, taken....

No longer Deputy or potion Headmistress of Cackle’s Academy instead that title had been forcibly removed and was continuously reminded of this fact.

She was alone, all alone.

Minutes merged into hours, hours rolled into days and then the inevitable happened, she lost all tract of time!

The tears had long since dried up. Frustration and resentment festered and grew.

* * *

 

In the beginning...

Hecate would struggle and fight against the invisible bindings which tightly bound around her slender wrists, her arms stretched painfully against her will.

She was held in place as if she were a trophy, on display like a rare, exotic animal that was now held in captivity.

_Maybe...yes! Maybe this is all a dream. A nightmare..._

Although, you would presume that there was a potion, concoction or even a spell which could be taken or spoken, prior to falling into the clutches of sleep so that the dreamer could maintain control whilst temporarily rendered unconscious, in the dreamworld however as brilliant as Hecate was in her field of potions, she was unsuccessful in inventing such a potion or incantation. Sleep was essential and at best, Hecate could out manoeuvre the need for sleep for days perhaps a week at the very most, before the side effects of the Wide Awake Potion was able to reach toxic levels in her system or to claim another witch into the murky depths of addiction.

Sleep...

Sleep was something she loathed the necessity of, it forced even the most powerful and like the obedient dogs that they were, to succumb and forced onto their backs whilst eyes rolled beneath eyelids as they dreamt peacefully, lost somewhere in a virtual world created by their own minds.

She remembered, having taken it for granted, as the sunset and being able to watch the multitude of colours decorate the sky as the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon. Soon it would be night and soon she would _need_ to sleep.

Perhaps, it was the notion or the thought of the inevitable countdown...one hour...one minute closer to night time, closer to bedtime which meant being out of control.

Something caused a prickling sensation, her neck suddenly tense at the thought of not being in control. In her chest, her heart rate steadily increased as Hecate attempted to distract herself by going about her usual nightly routine.

But would she willingly surrender to sleep or partake in a dose of Wide Awake Potion?

When her eyes opened, her surroundings were blurred for several moments until her vision finally came into focus but even then she was positioned in front of a windowless wall. Due to the position that she had been forced into, limbs and joints protested, she could only crane her neck a few inches, curiosity _always_ piquing her intrigue.

Her jaw clenched, teeth grinding as she fought against the pain in order to gain a few more inches of her new surroundings, to hopefully detect or uncover a clue as to where she was being held or whom had purposely imprisoned her but the boring beige walls offered no clues as to her location.

Her eyes screwed closed, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she attempted to resist the insufferable bondage which held her securely in place, like an obedient girl. Hecate grunted as she pushed herself that little bit further.

The pain, the pressure...increasing exponentially as she fought against her invisible bindings, like a bird which wings had been clipped and confined to a inadequately sized cage, so too is Hecate denied her freedom.

Suddenly, her body conceded. The agony was too much and it had been unknown amount of time since she had been given the most basic of human needs.

Food and water, whomever her captor was, had failed to ensure supplying even the most basic of necessities, granted she was a powerful witch but surviving on her magic alone whilst trying to escape had depleted her energy.

 _‘You’re weak.’_ Echoed a thought, a voice of a memory which resurfaced into her consciousness. She had repressed too much for too long.

Her head, so heavy. Burdened, swimming with questions.

Questions...

Who and why she was in this current predicament, could she have avoided this? She pushed, exerted herself to the limit. Her body trembled, a fine sheen of perspiration caused her skin to glisten as she continued to test the limits of the bindings...

Her chest heaved, hungry for oxygen. Breath ragged as she fought to control her breathing.

Desperately,

Wanting,

Needing...but just as it appeared that _all_ hope was gone, lost...dwindling. The faintest beacon of hope appeared, a light at the end of the tunnel. _Finally_ her salvation arrived.

“There, there...I’m here now, Hecate...” reassured Ada, her voice sounded heavenly

The warmth of Ada’s hand, gently caressed the base of her back, instantly relaxed aching muscles and briefly Hecate stopped struggling against the inescapable bindings.

Hecate muttered, the unintelligible words tore her parched lips.

Her head fell, heavy eyelids reluctantly closed as if to savour the comforting touch. Her limbs relaxed against the tight bindings.

She sighed with relief at the familiar sound of Ada, all be it too exhausted to properly greet her rescuer. Granted there was a time and place for civility and manners, the ache of her wrists brought Hecate back to reality.

A cruel reality in which, Hecate Hardbroom _needed_ help...

She was essentially vulnerable, unable to break the invisible restraints. Defenceless should her captor choose to reveal themselves. The thought caused a fresh wave of nausea, her stomach somersaulted, reduced to relying on someone else, she _never_ had to admit to needing help.

’ _You’re weak_.’ Repeated the voice inside her mind

Reluctantly her body slowly relaxed, as did the throbbing pain which emanated from between her shoulder blades and awkwardly taut limbs.

Hecate permitted herself the luxury of resting her heavy eyelids, patiently awaiting for Ada to whisper the necessary incarnation in order to free her.

Whilst Hecate loathed to admit when she was wrong or needed help, both were a rarity however with Ada...it was different.

She trusted Ada.

With Ada at her side, Hecate knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
